


Platonic

by DoubleRainbow



Series: Platonic Love [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRainbow/pseuds/DoubleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a crush. No, Jade has a platonic love for Dave. She's coming of her island to pass some days with him... But she didn't know that he had a "platonic love" for her too.</p><p>"You don’t even know if he likes you! That kiss could be just something of the moment! It could be nothing! But you want to feel him, want to have him. Want to have his body against yours, and want to hear him yelling your name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic here, so be nice with me. Be nice with me too, because English isn't my first language, so a lot of mistakes may occur. I can't believe that I'm posting this as my first fanfic...

 

                You were nervous. Very nervous.

                It was the first time since you were 13.

                He said to you that you could stay in his house for an awhile. You remember every word of that telephone conversation...

 

                "You can stay with me. Any problem", he said.

                "Are you sure? I don't want to be a disturb!" He sighed in the other side of the phone.

                "Harley, I said for you to come. Pass some time with me, it will be... Fun.  Also Rose and Egbert are coming."

                "Oh, Dave! Thank you! A lot! I'll talk with Rose too; she said to me that I could stay with her in a hotel. Thank you, Dave!!!"

 

                You heart was beating so fast! You almost couldn't breathe!

                Ok, ok, you have a crush on him... Maybe more a platonic love than a crush, you love him. Well, who wouldn't? With all that almost white hair, falling in layers in his head. With that height, he looked like a model. A handsome one. A Calvin Klein one.

                You giggle alone in this room waiting for your luggage just thinking in him.

                But his lips. Oh, his lips. You could kiss him! But you couldn’t… Besides you don’t know if he likes you – why would he? – You don’t know how to do that.

                And of course, he is so cool.

                You see your luggage passing. It’s the green one with polka dots. You look to your clothes and think if this was a good one. Your black scarf flinches with your blouse, this sleeveless blouse is really thin and almost transparent, but you choose a black bra and the scarf cooper your bra. Your tight black pants are very comfortable and your tiny boots are fashion. You choose all your clothes from an American site, something like… Forever 20 or 22…

                Your scarf is just a black tissue around your neck, so you choose a black blazer too. You touch your round glasses before pick you luggage and grab your bag. You take your phone and start to call Dave, you are walking for the glass door of that room, almost there. You see some people waiting for more people. You pay attention in your phone and pass your hand through your hair. Now you more than nervous, you are almost jumping, maybe you heart stops beating.

                “Dave? I’m here!”, you say when he answers the phone.

                “Hey, Harley, I can’t go… My bro locks me in the bathroom and I’m tied in like a cat in a box.”

                “What? Oh… Dave…”

                “Yeah, but maybe I learn some magic”, you almost can see he smiling in the phone.

                “What?”

                The phones turn into mute and you look at the screen, you turn your back and some meters of you, is that cool guy. He is with a button red shirt, with the sleeves rolled and black jeans. Like always, his shades and his phone in his hand.

                Dave smirks at you and you run for him. You don’t think. You don’t feel the nervous anymore and don’t hear your heart beating fast.

                You embrace him strong and after some time, he hugs you too. You raises your head a little to see him and he is smiling.

                “Dave! I missed you!”, you almost scream.

                “Me too, Harley. But don’t cry, you are not a baby, I’m here now.” You didn’t know that you were in fact crying, but he passes his hand in your face and take the tears away.

 

                “Come on, we have to go”, Dave grabs your luggage and you to his car.

                Dave’s house is a mess! You are welcome by his brother with his anime shades and spike hair. The entire house is stuffed in swords and those creepy toys.

                Dave says to you stays in his bedroom, but you convince him to stay in the sofa. You don’t know that in the middle of the night he will grab you and put in his bed.

                You and Dave pass some time listening to his music and talking about nothing. Till he stands up and start to type in his phone.

                “What you are doing?”

                “Calling for Rose and John, they want to see you, it’s been 4 years without you, Harley”

                Yes, since you are thirteen, when you met then at Sburb and end the game without see them. After you finished the game killing Jack, the earth back to the same place and you were affect in time. You haven’t thirteen anymore, you are a seventeen years old teenager. Rose, John and Dave didn’t stop talking with you, but you never talk about the game. You, guys, are serious affected by the game, even Rose couldn’t resolve yours problems.

                You stare at Dave for a moment. He is taller, stronger and more beautiful. You have just seen him is photos after the game, and talked with him via Skype, but feel him and see him like this, is much better.

                You take out your blazer and scarf and lays on his bed. He is still talking with John, back to you. When he turns around and looks at you, he stops talking.

                “So, we will be there at-“ He is speechless.

                You stare him too and blinks confuse.

                Dave close his hands in fists and turns red. You smirk.

                “So… At seven. Ok.”, he comes at you and sits in the bed, looking at you.

                “At seven. In a coffee store, near here.”

                “Ok, it’s almost seven. I think I should change”, you point at my clothes.

                “There’s a bathroom there”, he points to the living room.

 

                “Oh, ok!”. You stand up and exit the bedroom, but when he thinks that you can’t hear him, he says: “But I think you should keep them”.

                You change for a dark blue dress with snowflakes. The dress is made of fleece and it’s beautiful. Is short and the sleeves stops in your elbows, the neckline is a round V. You match with a black pantyhose 3/4 and black high heels that has round nozzles, you redone your makeup and put a little of gloss in your lips.

                Dave is waiting for you in the sofa when you come out of the bathroom.

                “Hey!”, you say. He is just looking at you and turns his head for the window and back to you.

                “You are beautiful.”

                You are caught by surprise and in the first second, you just stare and blink. You didn’t know that all those stuffs would really work…

                “Thank you, Dave”, but you didn’t know that he was talking about always.

                He changed his clothes too, now he is wearing a dark green scarf with a black T-Shirt and a jacket with a hood. He stands up and come at you, you walk to him too.

                “You’ve changed.”

                “No… I’m the same. The only think that changed are the clothes.”

                “And the makeup. And the tiny Harley.”

                “The time passes. I’m just bigger now, I’m still Jade, still your Jade.” You haven’t really thought in what you say, you just said that you are his Jade.

                He cups your face with those long fingers and rub his thumb against your face.

                “My Jade”, he murmurs.

                You know that you shouldn’t interrupt this so special moment, but you aren’t ready for hear he saying that you aren’t his Jade, ‘cause he doesn’t like you.

                “Oh! Dave! I have something for you!” You run to your bag and pick a little box. He turns to you and you give him.

                Dave look to you and then for the box. He opens it, and stares. He looks at you and his lips twist a little, forming an unconscious smile.

                “Ah!” He runs for his bedroom and you hear some noise.

                Dave backs holding a tiny black box. He gives you and you open it. A big smile comes to your face when you see a necklace with a broken vinyl disc. He’s icon.

                You realize that you gave him a necklace with your dog icon and giggle. He is smiling at you and laughs a little.

                “Could you?...” You turn back and hold your hair, exposing your neck. You don’t hear nothing and then he gives you that box that you gave him and open his hand for the box that he gave you. You give his box and he passes his hand throw your neck and closes the locked.

                You are almost turning when he press his lips in your back of your neck and you shivers. He turns you for him and Dave turns back. You don’t know what to do and just stare, till you note that he is still waiting. You pass the necklace throw his head and he lowers for you. You giggle and close the lock.

                He turns for you and you look to the customized necklace that you gave him.

                “We need to go, Harley”.

                “Yes! Go!”

                -----------------

                John and Rose are happy to see you, they are cheerfully to see you, actually.

                Rose just smirks, but you know that she loves you. John grabs you by the waist and raises you of the ground. You laugh and yell in surprise, Dave and Rose laugh too.

                All group reunited, siting in the corner. You talk about college and they try to convince you to move of your island.

                “Jade, where you going to stay? You come with me or stay with Dave?” Oh, she knows. You can see by her look that she knows that you have a big crush on him (platonic love actually). Maybe were the necklaces or when Dave faced that guy that was looking at you. Or maybe when you played with his hand. You don’t know, but she is testing you.

                “I think I’m coming with you. I don’t want to disturb you, Dave”.

                He stops taking the money of his wallet and responds you.

                “Ok, you can stay with Lalonde, but sleep in my house today, huh”.

 

                You couldn’t deny.

                You convinced your friends of going on a play in the next day. Rose told you about an amazing play about a girl who lives in a big city, she said that is a musical.

                You say goodbye for Rose and John and go with Dave.

                Dave tries to convince you again of sleeping in his bed, but you say no and go change in the bathroom.

                You take all your makeup and hold you hair in a ponytail with your bangs in your forehead. You put your pajamas, that are just a short short with a green coat. You don’t take your bra and push the zipper, loose your hair and brush your teeth.

                Dave is watching TV in the sofa with boxers and a hood coat. His coat is open and his chest exposed. You blush a lot and turn your head to the door and close it.

                Dave watches you coming to the sofa, at his side.

                “What you are watching?”, you ask.

                “Some guys that do fucking crazy stuffs”.

                You too watch those guys and laugh a little, till you put you head on his shoulder and he pass his arms around your shoulders. You can smell him so bad that is almost a drug. And this drug do some effect, ‘cause you are asleep when you realize. Dave grabs your waist and takes you of the sofa, before he could walk for his room, you say:

                “No, I will sleep here”.

                Dave sighs and puts you in the sofa. He covers you with a blanket and puts a pillow under your head.

                Some minutes later, you are awake. It’s really dark in the living room and you are hot. You take the blanket and open the coat, exposing your black bra. You stare the living room and remember Dave’s arms in your waist and shoulders. His body almost against yours. You feel even hot and look to the room again. You think you saw a shadow and looks again. Nothing. You sit and push your leg against your chest. The feeling of lonely hits you. But it isn’t the loneliness of a teenager, is the loneliness of a lover that killed her beloved one and don’t know what to do. You see a shadow closest and jump of the sofa.

                You run to Dave’s room and when you are with your hand on the knob, you realize what you are doing. You open the door slowly and stare at his room, it’s completely dark, but you see something moving in his bed. You close the door and walk at your fingertips. You look at Dave and all that you see is that he is without his shades. You crawl into the bed and sits beside him, very, very slowly, you lays with your head on the pillow and looks at him. All that blood it isn’t there anymore, all that smell it isn’t there anymore, all that sadness it isn’t there anymore. 

                You sit straight and can’t stop the tears of fall. The sobs come in your throat and you can’t pull then back. Dave moves in your side and opens his eyes. You can’t see the color, or the form, but they are dark.

                “Harley, what is it? Why are you crying?”, he asks you while sit and approaches.

                “D-Dave, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, I’m sorry!”

                He pushes you slowly and embraces you. You crawl his body and sit on his lap, hugging him tight and crying loud in his shoulder. He run his hands through your hair and starts to sing something, you can’t listen a lot, but you listen a phrase _Come Little Children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadow._

                After some minutes, you were fine. He had already stopped sing and just his hand runs through your back.

                You pull a little away to look at him.

                “I’m sorry…”

                “What happened, Jade?”

                “I was… Scared”

                Dave understand in the exactly moment. He pushes you back quickly, knowing what you suffer and what you feel. You couldn’t pull back the tears, starting to cry again.

                Dave pulls you away and looks to your face. He approaches his face of yours and kisses yours tears; you close your eyes and fall in his chest, grabbing his shoulders. Dave lays on the bed with you in his arms, still kissing your face. In a moment, he accidentally kisses your lips, and you two stop, fighting for breathing. You look in his eyes and see. You see his eyes. His red eyes. He looks a lot younger showing them. They are big, red with big blond lashes. He is totally beautiful. The most beautiful creature that you ever seen.

                “They are beautiful, Dave…”

 

                He realizes that you are talking about his eyes and blushes. He pushes you back and takes you away of his lap and hugs you closer, you feel his chest and close your eyes, and just waiting for this all wouldn’t be a dream.

                Dave wake before you. He pulls his shades and stare you in your sleep. You are in the middle of the bed, your hair is a mess in the pillows, all spread. Your right hand is in the side of your head, the left is in your stomach. The blanket is a little bit above your chest, covering your bra. Dave sits in your side and stares you atop of you. He couldn’t deny the smile when your nose twitched.

                Sometime after, you open your eyes and the first thing that you see is Dave looking at you. Oh, it would be good if all the mornings were like this.

                You sit straight and stretch in front of him. You close your eyes, enjoying the moment, while Dave has a full view of your breasts and you black bra. He blushes and smirks, you open your eyes and look to him.

                “What?”

                “You know, Harley. I know that I’m the big boy of the college and you are the pretty cute kawaii nerd girl and this is so much ship size, but… You can’t seduce me and don’t give me nothing then, this is why the pretty cute kawaii nerd girls lost their big boys.”

                “Dave, what are you talking about?”

                You look down, following his eyes and see your bra and your belly. You push your coat, covering your body and look angry at him.

                “Dave!”

 

                He laughs and you can’t help, but laugh too.

                After a while, Rose picks you and takes you for the hotel. You have a room for you and all the money that you are spending really worth. Your room has a king size bed, a hot tub, TV, DVD, sofa and a big wardrobe.

                Rose says to you that today, you and her you enjoy the hotel’s spa. All day.

                And it was amazing! You can’t feel your back anymore, ‘cause the massage was too good. You face is clean and your nails are done.

                It’s already night when you back to your room to choose a dress. Rose chooses the dress for you, too late for you have an opinion. But after the shower, you see the dress and realize that is perfect. Is all black with the stripe green and a lot of shine dots, looking like stars. There is a slit in the side that shows your legs, pretty sexy.

                You put some ¾ socks and lingerie matched. The dress doesn’t have handles, so you put a bra without then too. You do your makeup and put yours high heels when someone knocks the door.

                “Harley, we have to go now. John is freaking down here, ‘cause he says that we are late and Lalonde is calling a ta-“ Dave stopped talking when he saw you. He was speechless looking to you. His eyes runs throw your body and back to your face.

                “What a sexy lady.”

                You can’t control your giggle.

 

                “Just a minute”. You grab your purse and back to the door, Dave offers his arms for you and you accept. He is sexy too, a lot then you. He is wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a tie (black too). The suit is frosted and the tie is shining. You both take the stairs and run to the taxi.

                After the play, you go to a nice restaurant. Rose takes John to his house and you and Dave go to the hotel.

                He said that he would leave you there and then go to his house. Even his house being closer of the restaurant.

                “Good night, Jade. You are beautiful tonight.” _And all the others nights._

                “Thank you, Dave!” You smile for him. “You are too! Pretty sexy!”

                You laugh and he smirks. Dave takes his hands of his pockets and pulls you for a hug.

                “If you have some disturb this night, you can call me, and I come” he whispers.

                “Thank you”, you whisper back.

                You pull away and for a breathless second, you are too close.

                He looks to you and you look at him. You are so close that you can see his eyes. Those eyes are looking for your parted lips, that are so close of him.

                You too start to pant and then, you break the waiting, and pulls his lips against yours. All your body shivers, and his hand grabs your chin while the other is in your waist. He opens his lips and his tongue brushes against your mouth. You part your lips and met his tongue. More shiver are send to your body and his body is touching yours –yeah, his body and all that clothes.

                He pulls away and sighs, panting.

                “I think I need to…” you can’t talk. You start walk away, almost feel in the stairs.

                You back to your room and close the door. Remembering his hands against you and your hands his body.

                You decide that is better sleep. You take your clothes, just staying with the black lingerie and the socks. You lie on the bed and close your eyes, waiting for the sandman. You finally sleep, but you are already dreaming. In your dream, you are in a mirror. Inside of the mirror. People pass and they can’t see you. After sometime just screaming and yelling, Dave pass for you. But he can’t see you.

                You wake up sweating and crying. You need to know where he is.

                You call him and Dave answers in the first beep.

                “Jade.”

                “Dave, please! Come here!”

                “I’m coming, don’t move”.

                He turns off and you turn the lights on. You are afraid, shaking. Its cold and this fine piece of lingerie don’t warm you, but you decide don’t take it off. You want to feel him when he embraces you, and you know that you wouldn't have courage to take your clothes.

                You don’t even know if he likes you! That kiss could be just something of the moment! It could be nothing! But you want to feel him, want to have him. Want to have his body against yours, and want to hear him yelling your name.

                You never wanted him that way so much. You need him inside you. And this sound totally terrible for you. Before you could realize all this, you cover you with a robe, call to the reception authorizing his entrance and goes to the corridor, waiting Dave.

                Dave comes running; he is with a black button shirt and jeans. He takes his shades when approaches, put them in his pocket and grabs your face with those long fingers. He kisses you right there, in the corridor. He grabs you with strong and you are impelled for the wall. His body moves against yours and your hands pull his hair. He moves his hands of your face for your neck and your shoulder, you kiss him passionately, it almost hurt, but it feels so good.

                You open your robe and he opens his eyes, he pulls him away and looks to you. His eyes run for your legs and for your breast. He licks his lips quickly and looks for you, then pulls you by your waist and kisses you again, slower this time. His tongue runs for your mouth and his hands feels your body; he passes his hands from your shoulder from your ass, you moan in his mouth.

                “Fuck, Jade”.

                He pushes you for your room and closes the door, pulling you against it. His mouth goes to your neck and you suspend a gasp. He kiss your neck and licks it, you involve a leg around his hip and throws your head. Dave bites your neck and you moan loudly, sure that he feels it in your throat.

                “Fucking God, you are so hot” Dave murmurs.

                You push his head to your face and kiss him more. His hand goes to your hip and your leg return to the ground. Dave’s hands passes by your back and go down, for your ass. He grabs and you gasp in the kiss. He stops and you kiss him more passionately, indicating for him to go on. Dave understands and move his hands for you abdomen. He moans in the kiss and release something like an “ahhhhh”, like a sigh and a moan in the same time.

                His hands climb your body and touch your breasts. It’s too soft, too slowly, too intimate.

                You pull of the kiss and moan, it’s almost a purr. Dave frowns his eyebrows and closes his eyes. You release your hands of his neck and pulls it in the side of your head, without touch him. Dave grabs your boob and you moan more, almost falling of excitement.

                He pulls you back for a kiss and you take off the robe, embracing him strongly. Strider pushes your legs and you cede, involving your legs around him and getting in his height. Dave moan and open your legs more for his owl body, you feel it right there and gasp.

                “Jade…” Dave tries. He breaks the kiss and look to you.

                “If you want, we can stop”.

                “What are you talking about?” you try to push some air.

                “Jade… Look… I love you” Dave simply says.

                You look to him, to his lips, eyes.

                “I love you” you say.

                He smiles and realizes that didn’t finish the sentence.

                “But you have to understand, I can wait you. You don’t have to be ready now, I can wait till you are.”

                “I’m ready for it. I’m ready since a long time”.

                You kiss him and he kisses you back. Almost accidentally, you rock your hips against his. And Dave breaks the kiss moaning, his eyes are close and you can feel his heat between your legs.

                You rock your hips again and moan with him. Dave puts you on the ground, you pulls him to the bed.  You sit in his lap and Dave climb a little too sit straight while kissing you. You open your legs even more and start to lie around in his lap. Dave moans in your ear and this is so good, you couldn’t stop for nothing! Dave breaks to contact and throws you in his side, in your back. He puts his legs between yours and back to lie around, you moan and panting, Dave tries to reprise his own moans.

                Strider climbs you down, kissing your breasts, abdomen, belly and venter. He kiss the inside of your legs and back for your tights kissing inside. You are almost purring.

                He pulls your panties really slowly, looking at you in the eyes. How something so natural can be so pleasurable? It’s because is him.

                You are so wet and the heat vibes in your body it’s overwhelming.

                Dave kisses your clits, just a tiny kiss. But this makes you close your eyes, your legs and scream. He smirks and go down really slow while touches your thighs lightly. Dave starts to lick you and kiss. The heat is almost insupportable and in can feel the climax coming again, you scream when he licks very inside. Dave pushes one of your legs to his shoulder and goes deeper, you scream and moan audibly. You cover your mouth with your hand and grab his hair with the other.

                The hand that it isn’t holding your leg, takes you hand of your mouth and pulls his finger there. You suck his finger and kiss them.

                Dave starts to moan to, emitting sounds down there. He releases your leg and flexes your knees, open your legs.

                Strider starts to bump himself with his hand and you feel it. Feel it down there, you bite his finger and take them of your mouth, passing then for your boob. Dave squeezes it and you come. You cover your mouth. The orgasm makes you shiver and panting for a while. You hear Dave coming too and he looks at you, licking the fingers that you lick.

                He pushes you by the waist, taking your back of the bed, and kisses you. You taste your owl taste and moan in his mouth. Dave breaks the kiss and look at you.

                “You are so damn sexy”

                You push him by his shirt and lays on the bed. Starts to unbutton his shirt and taking it out. You look at his abdomen and pass your hand.

                “Jade…”, Dave moan when you pass your hand close of his open jeans.

                You back kissing him while taking his pants off. You grab his penis and start to clumsily bump it. Dave moans while close his eyes with strong.

                “Please…”, he says.

                You lie properly and Dave looks to you. He pass his hands through your back and try to unhook your bra, after some minutes, he get it. He stares for a long time, you almost cover yourself. Dave lies up you and kiss your nipples, you moan slowly, grabbing his hair.

                Strider turns your nipple in his fingers while kissing the other. You fingernails his back and he moan too.

                You break the kiss and look to him. Dave understands.

                “It’s going to hurt?”

                “They say that hurt, but I’ll be nice, Jade.”

                “They say?”

                “Jade, I’m virgin”

                You take his face in your hands and him slowly, enjoying every rush.

                You noddle and really slowly, Dave puts inside you. You scream and turn your head. Dave gasp and stops, passing his hands in your face.

                “Go on…”

                He backs to insert and pulls back. You hug him and say to continue. Dave puts back and slowly takes. This time, you moan and relax. He pulls back faster this time and you moan in his ear, Dave moan too. His hands go to your boobs and turn your nipples.

                You moan when he goes faster and scream. His body is perfect for your, the opposite shape, in line with you. It’s perfect.

                You are screaming and feeling it inside of you again. You almost can’t breathe, but it feels so good. Maybe someone can hear you but you really don’t care.

                And then, you have another orgasm. This time you scream, realizing a symphony of moans. Dave goes right after you, panting in your ear.

                You two stay like that a little. Trying to calm yourselves.

                “I love you”.

 

                “I love you too”, you say.

                Dave takes you for the hot tub and is now rubbing your back with a sponge, you are in front of him, between his legs, back to him. He stops and stretches his head to kiss you and you feel the heat again. He feel it too, cause he loses the sponge and grabs your boobs with both hands, you moan and pulls your hands up of his.

                Your hair fell a little of the bun when he pushes you closer. His left hand pass for your right boob and his right hand go down in your body, you open your legs for his fingers and Dave starts to rub. You break the kiss and moan slowly, feeling his fingerprints inside you. He has one finger inside you and stops for you feel it more, for some moment you are content with that, but then starts to hurt from the heat.

                “Fuck me”, you whisper.

                Dave moans just with your words and starts to pull in and out. He inserts one more finger and you scream of pleasure. His hand in your boob starts to move too and you pull your arm in his chest and pass down his body, Dave gasp when you touch his penis and starts to moan when you bump it really slowly. You accommodate yourself and go faster, Dave too.

                You two moan loudly and breathless. You feel it coming and scream.

                “Dave!” you scream his name.

                Dave comes too and lies his head in your shoulder, waiting all his moans pass. His finger is still moving inside of you. He takes it away and just rub your clit. You moan a little more and pull your head back, in his shoulder. Dave finds your mouth and kisses you, the hand in your boob goes to your hip and put you up in your knees. You pass your arm around his neck and his left arm goes around your waist holding you there. Still feeling his chest against your back.

                Half of your body is out of the water and you close your eyes for enjoy his finger. Your lips are parted and all your body shivers. Dave’s finger stops rubbing and two of them go inside you. You would fall if Dave wasn’t holding you.

                Dave’s tongue starts to lick your nipple and you can’t control yourself, you moan very high. Dave puts one more fingers inside you and slips it faster. He is moaning too and sits you in his lap, your back pressed against his chest. Dave pushes your legs and puts is the edge of the bath. He moans as much as you, trying to keep his eyes open to see you.

                Dave inserts another finger and it’s there that you come. An amazing orgasm. And so unexpected!

                Dave comes too and you stop his moans with a kiss. He takes his fingers of you and even that they were in the water, they are still sticky. You hold his hand and lick his finger, one by one. He stares you with his lips parted and big eyes. You lick the last finger looking at him.

                After the sex, you both lay and sleep into each other embrace. All the nights are like that, after the sex, he takes you to the shower and cleans you. Then you lie on the bed and watch TV and talk, after this, you sleep. Never more you had nightmares or saw shades.

**Author's Note:**

> I expect you like it. I write it in some hours, so I don't know if the grammar is all right.  
> Leave Kudos, ok?  
> Thank you for read!  
> D.R.


End file.
